New Brunswick
Born around 1631 along the St. John river when the area was fortified. -In 1640 had a semi-civil war with his big brother, Nova Scotia. -Lived with Nova Scotia when he was little but they were seperated when Britain took over Nova Scotia in 1710. They were both still considered parts of Acadia, but it would almost 50 years before they would live together again. -His reunion with Nova Scotia was not a happy one. Britain finally took over all of Acadia and began to remove the Acadian population when they refused to swear loyalty to the Crown. New Brunswick didn't suffer quite as much as Nova Scotia, but the forced removal of his people left him in a confused and distressed state. -Was officially separated as his own province from Nova Scotia after the influx of loyalists from America after the revolution. He was supposed to become a haven for them and they wanted to make him a land that the states would envy. -Maine's little brother. Gets sick easily. -Aroostook War (shown in depth on Maine's notes) New Brunswick was afraid that Maine was planning on invading him. (War of 1812 had only happened, like, 25 years ago) Pretty much got the short end of the stick on the deal although he didn't complain about it. He had very little political power within his own borders and England was in charge of Canada's international dealings, anyway. Meaning, England was mostly looking out for British interests over New Brunswick's and wanted to establish more friendly relations with America. New Brunswick basically had no voice regarding deals about his own land and was partially just glad the whole affair was over with. (Hard to tell if he was quietly bitter about it or truly satisfied by the agreement. Maybe a bit of both, but he doesn't seem to harbor a grudge.) -The International Homecoming festival is a week long event celebrating the friendship between the towns of Calais, Maine and St. Stephen, New Brunswick. He and Maine play, compete and party with each other all week long. (Basically a small brother-sister bonding time get together.) -Interesting: " Residents of St. Stephen, New Brunswick and Calais, Maine often regard their community as one place, cooperating in their fire departments and other community projects. As evidence of the longtime friendship between the towns, during the War of 1812, the British military provided St. Stephen with a large supply of gunpowder for protection against the enemy Americans in Calais, but the town elders gave the gunpowder to Calais for its Fourth of July celebrations." -New Brunswick hosted the Friendship Hockey Series in an effort to repair Canada-U.S. relations after a peewee hockey team from Massachusetts was badly harassed by anti-war protesters in Quebec. It was a great success. Basically amounts to "Quebec was rude and New Brunswick appologized." http://frum.nationalreview.com/post/?q=MTFjNmQ0MmQ1MjJlZmY1Nzc2ZDZmYzhmMTJiM2NkZTE= -He's not quite as quirky as some of the other Maritimes and is a little more relaxed. He's a bit suspicious of strangers but gets along with them even though he prefers the company of people he's familiar with. Kind of shy. Category:Canadian Provinces